


Taming of the Slug

by Rachrar



Series: Hat Academy [3]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Also have some emotions from the angry smol man, M/M, The Mcnobody's Heroic AU, The delicious burn of shame WH feels when Slug tops is good shit, Trans Slug, but on the other hand it has three (3) smut scenes!, this took ages to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar
Summary: There were many things White Hat could say he was proud of. Stopping Black Hat from destroying the world multiple times. Assisting Grey Hat with his glasses when they got lost. Saving that cute orange kitten from the tree (that one always made him feel warm and fuzzy). But of the things he felt shame for, he never thought it would be attraction to a human.





	Taming of the Slug

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Themcnobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Themcnobody/gifts).



> //jazz hands;; Have more Professor AU!

There were many things White Hat could say he was proud of. Stopping Black Hat from destroying the world multiple times. Assisting Grey Hat with his glasses when they got lost. Saving that cute orange kitten from the tree (that one always made him feel warm and fuzzy). But of the things he felt shame for, he never thought it would be attraction to a human. A student that he was teaching how to be a hero, to be specific, so it was all the worse that he was sullying the mentor-mentee relationship with this horribly inappropriate lust. He was the elder and one of the three headmasters, he had no business even allowing the idea to fester in his mind, even if Slug was the one who put it there. He had to be responsible, had to deny Slug at every juncture. And yet…

The moment White Hat had laid eyes on Slug, covered in soot and angrily stomping into his classroom, he knew Slug was different. Granted, he had heard Black Hat’s screeching through the many, many walls within the campus, so he wasn’t exactly expecting something sweet or innocent. The anger the human had caused had been highly impressive, honestly; Black Hat considered humans so far below him that causing such an intense outburst was highly unusual. White Hat didn’t get the story for days while Black Hat moped, and even then, it was muttered in huffy tone that screamed of wounded pride.

Slug was a different kind of student, White Hat soon learned. He was brash, unafraid of speaking up, and frequently enjoyed putting White Hat down for even the smallest mistake. White Hat rolled with the punches, figuring it was just his frustration of being forced to join the Hero class, and let Slug express himself patiently.

It took a very, very long time before Slug deigned to come to office hours.

\--

Slug slammed the paper down before White Hat’s face, startling the eldritch. White Hat sighed when the ink from his now broken fountain pen began to leak onto his gloves. He dematerialized the broken mess and stained gloves, then eyed the paper curiously. “What is--”

“You know damn well what it is. This is a grade print out, and it’s a fucking C. I did everything correctly, the numbers and answers were right on all my tests, and I deserve nothing less than 100%.” Slug crossed his arms, looking down at the professor.

White Hat inhaled. Ah. So it was like that. “Well, Slug, I am genuinely sorry to tell you that, unfortunately, you have not been doing your homework, and it is a large portion of your grade. Your tests were perfect, that is true.” He put his hand over the paper, spinning it around and pushing it back towards Slug. “But they are not the only part.”

“The fuck do you mean?” Slug snapped, slamming his hands on the desk and leaning forwards. White Hat had no doubt that to anyone else, it would be intimidating, as long as they were sitting. Slug had a presence about him just daring people to call him weak, despite the fact that he couldn't be taller than 5’4”. “If you take tests, it’s proving you know the material, why the hell would I need to show it in useless busywork?”

White Hat sighed, This was rough. “Well. I am aware that Black Hat bases his grades on the midterm and final and only those, but I do not.I’m sorry, Slug, but your grade stands as it is. Now… if you don’t mind, I have more work to do. I will see you in class.”

Slug refused to agree. He deserved that A and he was going to get it, dammit. “No.”

White Hat frowned, looking around for why Slug needed to stay. There were no more papers that Slug brought, as this had been the first since Slug joined his class, so this didn’t seem to make sense. What else could he possibly need? “I don’t understand?”

Slug’s posture changed. He was still aggressive, but it was much more toned down, angling himself just slightly and leaning forward again, but in a way that White Hat was hard pressed to call anything but seductive. “You know, there are many different ways of passing a class.”

White Hat’s eyes flicked to the door, assessing the speed at which he could escape this uncomfortable situation. The desk and Slug were both in his way, and while he could easily just smoke travel out, or teleport, he preferred not to. It felt unfair to abuse his powers when humans had none. “I’m afraid, uhm, n-no? You do well on work, and then you pass?”

Slug snorted. “Riiiiight. No, White Hat, see, I am still a villain. Black Hat and I had a deal; he fucked me seven ways to Sunday and I was guaranteed and A, even if we disagreed.”

“Absolutely not!” White Hat shot out of the chair, lunging for the door. There was no way he was going to--

Slug’s foot slammed into the wall, and White Hat had to cease motion or he’d trip over Slug’s leg. It wouldn’t hurt him, but Slug would likely end up with broken bones from the density of White Hat's form collapsing on his leg, and he couldn’t let that happen. “Slug, you need to leave.”

Slug kept his leg up, but reached under White Hat, a hand slithering to White Hat’s side. “What, do you want dinner first, you fucking nerd? This isn’t a relationship, I’ll just fuck your ass, we’ll have a grand time, and then you give me the right grade.”

A blue flush suffused White Hat’s expression. “I have to go.”

Slug’s gaze sharpened. It wasn’t a no, precisely. There was a weakness there to exploit. “Relax, Teach. You’ll enjoy getting your ass reamed for once.”

White Hat couldn’t handle the conversation any longer. This was too shameful to even contemplate and there was no way in heck he was going to ever allow that to happen. He had to leave, before Slug tried to turn it into some form of blackmail, saying that White Hat hadn’t left so he must want it. He disappeared into wafts of smoke, zipping out the door.

“God dammit!” Slug dropped his foot, the metal in his shoe making a hard THUD on the hardwood. That wasn’t supposed to happen! He had reputable sources saying White Hat hadn’t had sex in centuries, it should have worked! Kicking the wall in frustration, he made a small hole, stalking out. No… No. He couldn’t just give up. Now it wasn’t about the grade. Now it was about the principle of the thing. Slug did everything perfectly, he didn’t make mistakes, and nobody told him no. He was going to get White Hat to beg for his cock, even date, if it took the rest of his life,  _ just to prove he could. _

\--

Slug was shameless. Absolutely shameless. He was in the back of the classroom; unlike Black Hat’s, everyone was crowded up front to get in good with White Hat, most of them genuinely captivated. The back rows were empty, which meant that Slug could take advantage of the fact that White Hat had better hearing and sight than anyone in the room.

His pants were open, freeballing to make it easier to get his hand in there. Making sure White Hat was looking at him, he pushed the jeans down a bit so his packer could flop into view. It was expensive, incredibly so, and worth every single penny. He tugged on the cock, other hand adjusting the hidden pump so it inflated. The other end of the toy was in his pussy, and every pump made both ends larger. A click of a switch and the inner section vibrated right against his g-spot.

Slug moaned quietly, pleased when White Hat’s face heated up. White Hat was too embarrassed to call attention to it, so Slug just upped the ante, jerking himself off faster, the vibrator quiet enough that even on the highest setting nobody but White Hat could hear. It helped when he had designed that part himself.

Slug was struggling to keep himself quiet, leaning over the desk when he couldn’t sit straight anymore. He braced his toes against the floor, jerking upwards into his hand desperately seeking that climax that flirted with him. White Hat’s attention was on him, he could see it from the sneaky eye on the wall trained on him. White Hat probably thought he was clever, his posture and attention nominally on the work he was teaching, and focused enough that nobody could tell unless they were looking.

But that eye wasn’t so smart, easing closer and moving over chairs. Slug saw the faintest bit of shadow under it that led all the way to the eldritch in question, sneaking under the seats until it disappeared amongst the students’ shadows. Slug’s own attention was stolen from the eye to his dick, biting his lip to stifle himself. He couldn’t look at the eye anymore, needing to chase that high-- he uncovered his mouth and moved it down, finger twining in the ring piercing his clit hood. Unashamed of his own masochism, he pulled  _ hard _ , a high pitched whine as his thighs shook and he trembled in place, just a little more--!

A hard jolt as his thighs flexed and his hand spasmed, accidentally yanking on the ring again and that was it, that was what he needed, the sharp burning pain of delicate skin stretched too far in such a sensitive place. He grunted, teeth grit as he rolled through it, humping into his loose fist more and more slowly until he finally stopped, satisfied.

He tucked himself back in, zipping and buttoning up, and it was like nothing happened. He didn’t see White Hat’s eye any more, and at the front it was as if White Hat hadn’t noticed. Shifting in his seat, he waited for the class to end.

He had timed it well, and only a few minutes later the class was shuffling out, a few hanging back and speaking to White Hat. Slug was patient, waiting for all of them to leave before making his way down, an amused strut as he felt his own wetness squelch against the packer. White Hat looked up, eye widening as he realized they were alone.

White Hat shoved all of the papers in a bag, swiftly, uncaring if they crumpled, zipping it closed and making a beeline for the secondary doors at the bottom of the room. “Oh no you don’t!” Slug broke into a sprint, making it just before White Hat and bodily blocking the door.

His back rested on the wood, hands on the doorjam on both sides. “I fucking saw you looking. You liked the fucking show, I know you did.”

White Hat shifted his weight from side to side, shame prickling down his back. “I haven’t a clue what you mean,” he lied weakly. False words never sat right on his tongue and they were obvious every time he tried to employ them. Closing his eye, knowing he lost, but refusing to give up. “I need to go, Slug. Papers to grade and--”

Slug’s knee was suddenly between his legs and he yelped, pulling back, but Slug was holding the lapels of his coat and he was stuck. Slug’s smirk was in his voice as he spoke.  “You are a shit liar, White Hat.”

“Professor,” White Hat rebuked weakly, knowing that Slug wouldn’t hear it.

Slug ground against White Hat’s slit, the length inside roiling and trying to burst free, held back only by his powerful will, but who knew how much longer he could manage it. White Hat swallowed visibly, looking around in panic for some sort of escape. “Sl-Slug, please let me go. This is inappropriate and I--”

Slug leaned forward, putting more weight on White Hat and cutting the creature off into a choked gasp. The shock let his tentacle free, writhing against Slug, trying to bypass the last barrier to get the deliciously painful touch Slug seemed hellbent on giving him.

“Yeah? You were saying, White?” Slug pulled on the lapels, meaning to pull White Hat down and bite at his neck, to give him an obvious hickey and force him to admit his lust. But before his lips touched that pale skin, White Hat panicked, dematerializing into smoke and bolting. Slug’s eyes narrowed, watching the wisps vanish into a vent.

\--

White Hat returned to physical form inside of a broom closet, panting hard as he leaned a hand against the wall. He loosened his tie a touch, feeling too hot in this small space, but he couldn’t leave when Slug was still so close by.

Sliding down to sit on the floor, his thighs fell apart and he looked at his rebellious tentacle in frustration. What a rude part of his body, so lewd. Slug’s show came to mind, the young man so needingly fucking his hand just to get to White Hat. It was flattering, if immoral. He was only a living being, and White Hat couldn’t help himself. He was alone, nobody would know if he just…

He shimmied his pants down, fingers trembling as he touched his entrance. His fingers came away slick covered, and his head hit the wall behind him. Dammit dammit dammit! He shouldn’t even been contemplating this! Slug was a menace, a threat to all heroes everywhere, and so clever, his fingers so deft around that silicone member.

White Hat’s fingers were probing his cunt gently, one just to start as he recalled the show. Slug was a filthy man, taking the sanctity of an educational institution and spitting all over it, masturbating on school grounds just to arouse a teacher for… for what? White Hat wasn’t going to change a single grade, even if he did sleep with Slug. Which he wouldn’t!

He wasn’t going to. So just getting the itch out would-- would help, right? Slug might be shameless, but White Hat was not, the heat of embarrassment, and fear of being caught making his pussy ache in need. Struggling so hard to stop himself, he watched as his own fingers slipped inside.

Slug wouldn’t be nice, he’d be rough, hard. His shallow breaths covered the sound of his fingers pistoning in and out of himself, a disgusting shlop as his fingers were greedily sucked in. He wasn’t kind, probably want to fist White Hat-- subconsciously following his own mental narrative, his arm adjusted, long enough to thrust inside hard, fingers spreading to stretch the tight tunnel mercilessly.

He was so weak. Even as he chided himself, reminding himself that he was a teacher, in a position of unequal power and how he could hurt Slug on accident, he was rocking onto his hand. He’d have to beg, to debase himself before Slug. Slug would use that delicious strap on, but he’d have to earn it, have to worship those boots he wore, clean them with his tongue until they shone. It would never be enough, no matter how clean he got them. Slug would just tease him with a foot pressed to his cock, scraping the heavy weight over him until he came, his own cum messily spurting on his clothing for anyone to see--!

White Hat gasped, body locking up as he heard footsteps nearby, freezing. A small whine, but there was silence, blessed silence, and he started his thrusting again.

The door flew open, the bright light blinding White Hat for a moment, but the silhouette was unmistakable; it was Slug.

Caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar, White Hat whimpered, curling up as his climax shook his body with tremors. Expecting Slug to mock him, he was shocked to feel Slug merely kneel, watching impassively as White Hat shivered. Shame gripped him and he avoided Slug’s gaze.

Slug didn’t speak for what felt like an eternity. Just when White Hat was contemplating teleporting out, Slug turned around and walked away, leaving White Hat even more perplexed.

He cleaned himself up and whisked away to hide and figure out what to do now. Slug was probably going to out him in some form, and his pride and trustworthiness as a teacher was going to be ruined. He decided that he would give a last class before leaving. It was the least he could do for the rest of his students, and he needed to find another teacher to replace him. He couldn’t just bail, as much as he wanted to. He still had work to do.

\--

White Hat was as prepared as he could be for the next class. His office was packed up and he had spoken to a substitute who was willing to step in for at least a little bit. There was nothing left but to go to the classroom.

Bracing himself, he pushed the doors open. The auditorium was full of whispered conversations that stopped as soon as he entered. Taking a deep breath as his heart sank, he headed to the podium. He almost missed the object they were discussing, a small white and blue gift bag sitting on the table in front of the room. Pausing, he turned to the class.

“Did someone forget something?” He looked around the room to find the guilty face, but everyone was shaking their heads, mumbling “no”s. He picked the bag up, checking the tag.

_ To: Professor White Hat _

_ From:  _

_ Message: Sorry. _

There was no name in the from line, and it didn’t make much sense. He hadn’t angered either of his brothers that he knew of, and even if he had, Black was not the kind to apologize via gift bags. Or say sorry at all, really.

He opened the bag, pulling out the baby blue tissue paper and looking for the gift inside. It was a small box, about the length of his hand, and he opened it warily. 

A gorgeous fountain pen sat inside, white with blue accents that matched his color theme. He plucked it out and was pleased to find that it had been specially reinforced for his strength. It still flexed a touch in his hand, but not nearly the same as most other pens. He had just been about to get a new one, too. Whoever got him it had been paying attention, and it was rather sweet.

Smiling softly, he turned to the class. “I don’t know who got me this pen, but it’s wonderful and I love it. Thank you.” Not a single one of them looked like they were the ones who got it for him, but the gesture was so kind that he felt his resolve to leave waver. Slug was sitting in back, as per usual, but he wasn’t causing any kind of hell, just staring impassively. White Hat tucked the pen into his breast pocket, hand lingering for a moment.

He returned to his previous path to the podium and began class as usual. He was worried that Slug was going to jump up and announce his mistake any time now, but he didn’t. In fact, he looked like he was taking honest notes for once. Just as the class was wrapping up and it was do or die time for his decision, Slug merely put his things away, waiting for the dismissal. 

He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t leave the rest of his lovely students just for fear of one. He announced the homework, noting that Slug pulled out the notebook and  _ actually wrote it down _ , and ended the class, wishing them a good day. Slug just left with the rush of people, leaving White Hat oddly empty.

He had been preparing for an entire build up, and he was keyed up for an explosion, but nothing came of it. The silence was terrifying.

Every class began with a gift from then on. Each was carefully chosen to be something he needed or could use, like a new laser pointer when his broke mid class, or a projector that connected to the laptop wirelessly. Every note was the same, just addressed to him and saying “sorry.” 

The most recent was a small tablet like device. He set it aside til the end of class, and only then did he start it up. The screen glowed vibrantly, and a yellow-brown spinning box indicated a loading screen. It took a moment before it faded, revealing a computer like OS with an overlay. The overlay was very similar to Slug and Flug’s bags, but with a large, sharp grin and expressive eyes behind goggles.

“Hello there, Teach.” White Hat nearly dropped the device in shock, catching it with his tentacles at the last moment. “Hey, easy on the goods!”

“S-sorry?” White Hat answered, staring at the screen in confusion. “I don’t understand. Is this a phone?”

“Nope!” The grin broadened. “I’m Gamma, and your new assistant. I can help you organize your classes better, project from this tablet, and connect wirelessly to any device you ask me to, and I can control it more like than not. You seemed stressed, pal, and  _ somebody _ thought it might be nice for you to take a load off.” The emphasis was pointed and White Hat flushed.

“So Slug has been the one apologizing this entire time,” he said, feeling foolish. Of course he had been, he hadn’t angered anyone else. But what got through to Slug?

“Yeah, pretty much,” Gamma agreed. “You should have heard him talking to himself when he was assembling this, Teach, it was really something. He’s  _ actually  _ sorry! He thought he deleted everything, but I was too aware and kept it in my memory banks. He did want just to sleep with you at the beginning, but after he saw you crying, he felt guilty. Way to go, White Hat. You made a prickly man have  _ feelings.” _

White Hat wasn’t quite sure that it worked like that, but he had nothing more to say. “Are you always going to be active and speaking when I use this device?” He asked finally, trying to find what to do. Slug was apologizing, and had been nearly for a month straight. All the gifts were thoughtful, and sweet, and he’d be lying if he hadn’t had daydreams about the secret apologizer wanting to sweep him off of his feet.

“I’d really prefer to, bud, but no, you can turn my process off.” Gamma looked less than pleased at that admission. “I can tell you how if you like, but he also added a failsafe that I have to obey your commands unless they put you in danger.” That made sense. White Hat was glad for the safety addition, just in case.

“Oh, and also, pal, you might want to turn around. There’s another gift for you.” White Hat blinked, then looked on the device to find the sleep switch. Gamma did so himself, and the device went dark. He stared at the empty screen for a few minutes, then tucked it into his breast pocket, glad for pocket dimensions. He turned around.

Slug was standing there, eyes trained on the ground though his shoulders were high and tight. White Hat could feel the tension radiating off of the short man. “Slug?”

Slug huffed audibly, but finally reached in his bag and pulled out a rose. “There. That’s fucking romantic, right?”

White Hat didn’t think he could be more shocked, but here he was. He accepted the rose, smelling it; a real one, no less. Hopefully it wasn’t stolen. “So, did I make up for being an ass?”

White Hat laughed gently. “Yes, Slug, you did. You also proved to me that you were trustworthy when you kept what happened between us quiet. You showed you paid attention to my likes and dislikes with the gifts, and even gave me someone to help my increasing amounts of grading.”

Slug nodded once stiffly. What the hell could he say to that? He couldn’t just ask him on a date, it would be manipulative or some shit, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He had never wanted to impress someone before. But, well, he hadn’t met White Hat before either. “Glad to help.”

Slug shifted his bag on his shoulder, giving a nod before turning to walk away. “Wait!” White Hat stepped forward and grabbed Slug’s arm, startling him. Slug looked at the hand, then at White Hat.

“What?”

White Hat leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to the top of Slug’s bag. “Apology accepted. I expect you to meet me for dinner at 7 tonight.”

Slug stared, then grinned so widely his eyes crinkled, though he forced it down a second later. “Yeah, sure. We can get some fancy shit or something.” He rubbed at the back of his neck, contemplating his need for nicer clothing.

“No need for that. We can watch a movie and eat popcorn together. We don’t need to do anything fancy. I just want something honest.” Slug flinched at the reminder, but didn’t disagree. 

“Yeah, okay. I can do that.”

\--

“Why did I suggest a movie? I don’t know what movie he would want to see!” White Hat paced around his house in circles. The living room was spotless; but wouldn’t it be too distant? He did say he wanted honesty, and his home was admittedly very impersonal. He could have the date in his bedroom on a couch, but would that give the wrong impression?

Augh! All of it was hard! Searching through his racks of DVDs (neatly organized of course), he pulled out every one that Slug might like. After just ten seconds he had a dozen. This wasn’t going to work.

He put them all back, but then it left him with no ideas. Should it be sci-fi? Slug was the type to like sci-fi. White Hat was ok with it, but it really wasn’t his favorite, and he’d likely get relatively bored. Adventure might work, but the stories were often so contrived that they just fell flat, and there was no way Slug wouldn’t see the patterns in them easily.

White Hat looked to a nearby clock-- he had been fretting for so long that it was already 6:30. Oh no no no, he couldn’t ruin this! He rushed to the kitchen, staring at the array of popcorn he had gathered before him. So many brands, some microwaved, some stovetop, and even a real proper popper. He didn’t want to seem pretentious, so he decided against the popper, sending it away. But also not cheap, so not the microwaved. So the stovetop it was.

Staring at the frying pan shaped package nervously, he started the stove. He hadn’t really cooked before, never really having a need to, so while he knew the basics by seeing and understanding, it was different when he was doing it. There were the details to think of; was the stove too hot, too low, should he move it while it cooks or let it sit, how long on the stove, what if it burns, what if none of them pop???

He jumped, his form breaking into tentacles and mouths biting at the air when the first kernel popped. Well. Good thing he was home alone. Smoothing himself back down and marginally less anxious, he watched it like a hawk to make sure he didn’t burn it.

He followed the directions to the absolute second, pulling the top off and pouring the popcorn into a bowl. It was fantastic. There were only three unpopped kernels and one slightly burned. His fears allayed about the food, he returned to the front room.

He never decided where they would be. He bit his lip; the living room was huge and impersonal. His bedroom was at least more clearly lived in, but he hadn’t had someone in there in so long that he wasn’t sure about the propriety. Did propriety matter nowadays? Marriages weren’t arranged anymore, he knew. Oh, he needed to catch up with society and not just know the modern heroes.

So the bedroom it was. He stopped at the DVD wall, staring blankly. Popcorn ready. Bedroom shifting as he added a couch, moving it from the living room along with a massive TV. Movie. What movie to watch? Which one of the dozens, hundreds? He looked at the clock again; 6:58.

Welp, romance-comedy it was. Plucking one off of the shelf, he made his way to the bedroom in a rush to set it up. He tossed a blanket on the pale blue couch in case Slug got cold, and added an AC unit to the wall in case it was too hot. His bed may as well stay, just-- kinda shove it off to the side. There. Popcorn on the moved coffee table, movie in the DVD player and on the menu. He felt like he was missing something.

The door bell rang and he jumped. Right. Slug was punctual when he wanted to be. Which seemed to be always now. Thankfully. He made his way to the door in shadow travel, burying his worries under a bright smile. He checked himself over in a mirror, adjusting the cardigan and shirt underneath, then opened the door.

Slug was wearing a red turtleneck and jeans, but not his labcoat. He did have bracelets with those signature spikes though (White Hat thought they were cute). “Good evening, Slug!”

Slug smiled, though he was just the tiniest bit anxious, not that he’d admit it. No, he was smooth and suave, dammit! “Evening, White.” The casual address made White Hat pause, a rapid mental debate over whether he should request to be called his full name or professor before nodding in acceptance.

“Come in!” He moved to the side. Slug headed in, looking around. Everything was in godawful white or blue, and it looked like it was straight out of a magazine. Did White Hat even live here? Was this a fake home for when humans called?

White Hat led the way, talking about the popcorn to fill the silence, worried that he was talking too much, but Slug wasn’t saying anything either, and the silence felt awkward and heavy, so he just kept speaking.

They arrived in the bedroom, and Slug quirked a brow. It was still blue and white, but less blindingly so, a more muted blue and softer off-white. It was more soothing than he wanted to admit. The couch looked incredibly plush and comfortable-- certainly more than his old futon at home.

Unashamed, Slug headed towards the couch, flopping on it contentedly. White Hat smiled, glad that Slug at least nominally liked the room. He went to sit down, pushing Slug’s legs out of the way with an amused snort. Slug gave up the spot, sitting up next to White Hat close enough that their thighs touched, making White Hat flush. Slug was grinning under the bag, knowing exactly what was going on and fully planning on capitalizing on it.

White Hat looked at the TV to avoid letting that blush linger. “So I thought a romance comedy might be, uhm, appropriate.”

Slug rolled his eyes. Naturally. “Alright then.” He leaned against White Hat, hand dancing over White Hat’s to keep him off guard. White Hat started the movie, that anxiety about having the perfect date slowly fading away.

It wasn’t even twenty minutes in when Slug knew exactly what was going to happen in the movie; it was one of the “guy annoys girl enough that she gives in, but it’s actually totally feminist guys” type. Not very good, and frankly, White Hat was far more interesting to rile up.

Seemingly keeping his attention on the movie, Slug started slow, running his fingers up White Hat’s arm, watching the eldritch’s hand clench convulsively as he tried not to react. It was  _ hilarious. _

Slug progressed to more blatant means to try and get through, determined to make White Hat’s composure break. He slid his hand down White Hat’s thigh, resting it lightly on his knee just to feel those muscles underneath bunch together, tight and tense. Slug massaged it gently, smirking. “You seem anxious, White. Why don’t you loosen up a bit?”

White Hat swallowed down the lump in his throat. “I--I am quite comfortable.” He struggled to stay still, that little hand so close to where he wanted it. Slug was a goddamn tease, and it just wasn’t fair.

Too bad for White Hat that Slug never played fair. Slug was done with the movie, moving to straddle White Hat, though he kept his hips in the air. “Are you? You look like you could use a nice seat. My lap is free, you know.”

White Hat’s eye opened wider than Slug had ever seen, pupil dilating and covering the entirety of the blue iris. “You aren’t quite aware of what I am, Slug, and what it entails.”

Slug leaned forward, nuzzling against White Hat’s neck. White Hat instinctively grasped Slug’s hips to steady him, feeling something like a heart beat thud through his body. Slug pulled back suddenly, alarming White Hat into thinking that he had gone too far, but Slug merely tugged the bag off of his head and returned to White Hat’s neck. Slug’s mouth opened, teeth rasping along the silky skin, following with a solid bite, then gentling it with kisses and laps when White Hat whined.

White Hat groaned, hips rolling up, but Slug just rose higher, refusing friction. “Beg me.”

White Hat stood suddenly, hands under Slug’s ass to catch him and walked to the bed, dropping on his back with Slug still straddling him. “Please.”

“Not fucking good enough.” Slug bit harder, his canines sharp against that pale flesh, until he broke skin, licking at the blood that welled up as White Hat bucked up against Slug, grinding against the cock in his pants. “I’m going to destroy you.”

_ “Please.” _ White Hat felt his cock attempt to leave its slit, trying to twine its way to Slug, but Slug wasn’t having it. Slug hopped off of White Hat, pushing him off the bed to kneel before the human. White Hat let him lead the movements, looking up at Slug curiously.

Slug smirked, pressing his foot on White Hat’s crotch and increasing the pressure. “Pants off. I want you kneeling and begging before I touch you, slut.”

White Hat’s clothes vanished immediately, leaving the muscled eldritch at Slug’s mercy. Slug’s heel was on the very tip of that wriggling cock, following the motion easily. White Hat instinctively grabbed Slug’s ankle, releasing a moment later, trusting that Slug knew what he was doing.

Slug shifted his foot a bit so it rested along the shaft, then dug his heel in, and White Hat moaned even as he hissed from the pain, claws digging into the nice hardwood flooring. “You’ve imagined this, haven’t you?”

“Yes!” White Hat agreed, flashbacks to the jerk off show from months before having played through his mind in his moments of weakness and need. “I-- I have!”

Slug removed his foot from White Hat, feeling his own wetness threaten to mess his boxers. “Tell me what you think of.”

He toed his shoes off, pants discarded a moment after and boxers following. The strapless strap on was back, and as he manipulated it, it slowly rose with his interest. White Hat licked at his lips, eye locked on the cock and wanting to swallow it whole. 

“White Hat!” Slug was naked entirely now, moving to stand above the eldritch. White Hat guiltily flicked his gaze upwards to Slug’s. “You really just can’t keep your mind together for three seconds around a fucking cock, can you? Are you that much of a whore for it?”

White Hat nodded furiously, hand reaching out to trace up Slug’s leg. “C-can I please--?”

Slug smirked, hands on his hips. “Naturally.” The cock bobbed with Slug’s clenching kegals, and White Hat was enthralled. He leaned forward, his tongue lavishing the toy with affection. Keeping in mind that the toy was not flesh, he made sure that everything he did caused motion; with the slightest movements it could rut against Slug’s insides and rub against his clit. White Hat brought up a hand, a motion as if cupping balls, rolling his heel against the base of the toy and into Slug.

His eyes flickered up to see Slug biting his lip to contain his sounds. A satisfied emotion filled his chest, warm and heavy, and White Hat went to work. He licked the toy with little laps and downed it like a deepthroat champion. Sucking to move it more roughly, he gave the sloppiest blowjob he could.

Slug licked his lips, hands digging into White Hat’s shoulders as he rutted into that sinful mouth. One particularly hard swallow had him seeing stars and he shoved White Hat off to the floor. White Hat smirked smugly, an expression he had been all too familiar with in his youth but felt foreign to him now. It was perfect, Slug’s pride flaring at the sight of White Hat so amused and mocking.

“Bend over,” Slug growled. A shudder went down White Hat’s back. A reminder that a human, a student, no less, held him in the palms of his hands and controlled his every move felt positively humiliating; it was sinful and delicious and he wouldn’t change a thing.

A faint urge in the back of his mind to cast off the unspoken shackles and tackle Slug down, to mark him and make him scream on his cock, but he shoved it down. It was so much more satisfying to know that he could stop it at any moment, could turn it all on its head with just a thought, and still allow another to move him like a toy, to fuck his hole and fill him to bursting--! The shame burned and make the arousal all the sweeter.

He turned to lean over the bed, tall enough that his front rested flat on the surface, and wiggled his ass teasingly. He glanced over his shoulder, hooded eye watching Slug keenly. “What are you waiting for~?”

Slug’s hand slapped against White Hat’s ample asscheek, startling a gasp out of the eldritch. “You were saying?” White Hat huffed in response, pressing against the hand in a silent plea for more.

His slit was thick and plump, invitingly plush and absolutely dripping with desire. His tentacle was thrashing about, rutting against itself in a mad rush for friction, but found nothing to touch in reach. Slug’s thumbs spread White Hat’s lips wide, seeing the soft blue flesh within throb in desire.

White Hat jumped when a rough tongue laved over the hole, whining and bucking against it. “Slug,  _ please! _ ” Slug snorted in amusement, but pulled away. A second later, White Hat felt the toy press against him lightly.

“Are you sure you want it?” Slug asked, letting the head roll over the lips, with there was a hint of a tone of seriousness that made White Hat’s heart choke up and expand. White Hat reached around to grab the toy, fingers manipulating the shape with magic. Hell, if he was going to be fucked, he may as well make it a more fun toy; a generic phallic shape was just too boring. Plus, a hint of magic could really make this more entertaining for them both!

The silicone melted and shifted, vanishing into the void and being replaced with magic. He took his inspiration from his own cock, adding nodules and ridges to break up the cylindrical form. His favorite part, however, was adjusting the fit to Slug and adding some careful touch magic. He could tell when it kicked in because Slug gasped in true surprise, his hips shuddering as the flesh-like appendage moved, sensation transmitted through the member and to his body as if it were his own cock. He gave a few experimental tugs; Slug humped into his hand desperately, the wriggly dick determined to give Slug an orgasm he’d never forget.

Slug almost couldn’t stop himself, but White Hat helped out and removed his hand, instead using both to spread himself wide. His hole fluttered in anticipation, a bead of pre-cum oozing out to trail down his thigh. “I’m waiting, Slug.”

The scientist wasted no time and thrust forward into White Hat, the eldritch squeaking and releasing his ass. The cheeks clapped around Slug’s dick, his tunnel tight and inviting. Slug gripped White Hat’s hips, planted a foot on the floor to give himself leverage, and went to town, fucking into White Hat like he had never fucked before. The sensation of heat and suction combined into a perfect storm of validation and primal pleasure that Slug was not acquainted with. Unless he controlled himself, he would cum very quickly.

It was so hard to slow down, though, when he saw White Hat squirm and writhe, arching his back and riding against his hips. White Hat spewed out a litany of moans and groans, encouragement with every thrust that made Slug loathe to move anything but faster or harder. His orgasm hit him hard, a rolling pulse through the member as ethereal cum sprayed into White Hat’s waiting cunt, the eldritch purring in pleasure as he felt his walls painted with white.

Slug slowed as his climax tapered off, panting. His chest was heaving like he had just run a mile in a minute flat, he couldn’t help himself. It was just too good and a sensation he had never felt. Mild embarrassment make his face redden. There was no way White Hat had cum already.

As if sensing the sudden downturn in Slug’s mood, White Hat morphed a bit, gooifying himself before reforming to lay on his back, legs wrapped around Slug and keeping the length within. “Hey, hey now.” White Hat cupped Slug’s face, expression soft. “You’re fine. It’s new, and honestly, I didn’t expect you to keep up immediately. I have a stamina that’s hard to match.”

Slug puffed up in self-righteous anger, but not at White Hat entirely. Sure, the accidentally condescending words were salt in the wound, but he was mostly ashamed at himself. One nice thing about the new dick was that since it wasn’t a flesh and blood, it was still hard, and Slug wasted no time in thrusting in again to White Hat’s surprise.

Seeing White Hat’s eye open wide, the monocle threatening to fall, and his teeth shudder on the brink of losing their carefully flat shape was gratifying. So much so that Slug could watch White Hat and avoid the overstimulation that normally accompanied the after-orgasm glow to fuck White Hat stupid.

White Hat fell into the bed, his legs spread as wide as they could go, holding them open with this hands just under his knees to make sure Slug could get the right spot. He was so close to it, rubbing just nearby-!

With an almighty snarl of self-frustration, Slug readjusted, shoving White Hat’s hands away to replace them with his own, leaning over the eldritch and riding him hard. One wayward stroke hit the right spot and White Hat gasped, arching. “There! There!”

Pleased with the turn of events, Slug grinned wildly, repeating the motion. A high pitched keening escaped White Hat’s mouth, grasping desperately at the fabric on the bed, rolling up into Slug’s thrusts. Slug felt White Hat tighten around his cock, his walls twitching like he had never felt before. Clearly this one angle was  _ just  _ right; good thing it felt amazing for him too.

White Hat squirmed, struggling to keep his strength checked so that he wouldn’t accidentally send Slug flying, but enough to keep the feeling that Slug was truly in control when his hands were slammed down by the human. It was the little things, really, driving home the reminder that he was being dominated by someone so weak; the barely there weight of Slug on top of him, Slug’s tight grip that felt like a butterfly’s touch. And even so, he showed his belly to Slug, gave up use of his own power so that Slug could be the one calling the shots.

The desire to dominate in return was being stomped down bit by bit, his stomach in knots from knowing that any other eldritch that ever saw the happenings would think much less of him. A human using his slit, entering a hole so rarely used by anyone other than himself-- a shameful use of his cunt that made every single trill of pleasure sting his pride, without even the most flimsy pretense that he had fallen to his back from being overpowered. No; he spread for Slug because Slug demanded it of him, because letting Slug control him felt  _ good _ .

His tentacle writhed against his belly, curling and rubbing against the silky skin, copiously drooling pre-cum in need. Slug’s hand grasped it, stroking furiously as Slug’s second climax approached. A few seconds later, he came again inside of White Hat, his thrusts harder and more emphatic as he rode it out, something convincing him to not stop, that he needed to be buried as deeply as possible before ceasing.

A knot expanded at the base, slowly locking them together. The knot slipped out, making White Hat whine and lock his legs around Slug’s thin waist, but Slug was already on it, a hand steadying the member and pressing it back in resolutely. It was difficult when the knot was already so wide, but a visceral  _ need _ never made him think twice about it.

With a final  _ pop! _  the knot slid in, and Slug sighed in relief now that the maddening itch was satisfied. More gentle, pulsing waves of cum assaulted White Hat’s insides, hot and dense and filling him just right. His tentacle stiffened, and as the knot expanded one last bit, locking them together tightly, he came.

His cunt tightened on Slug, leaving them with no hope of separation for at least half an hour, and he shuddered, all limbs wrapped around Slug in an attempt to keep him close, panting against the rough skin and mouthing open kisses along his shoulder blades.. He mumbled nonsensically in encouragement, tugging Slug into collapsing into cuddles.

Slug didn’t protest, though he didn’t actively snuggle into White Hat either, letting White Hat nuzzle into him as he liked. He closed his eyes, enjoying the weight of the eldritch curled over him, the languid spasm of his cunt around Slug’s cock, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

\---

Surprisingly, White Hat awoke after Slug. Stretching, he reached out to grab for Slug and pull him into more cuddles before facing the day, but nothing met his hands. The bed was cold and empty, and felt far too large with only him. A twinge of sadness permeated his heart, making him feel heavy.

He sat up, rubbing at his eyes and making plans for the day. Cleaning the house and his bedding, fixing the gouges in the floor he had made, reaching out to Slug in thanks and acknowledging the lack of relationship moving forward. Putting it into thought just hurt more; he really thought they had something going, something with potential. Tugging the sheet off of his bed and wrapping himself in it in a mopey toga, he shuffled to the kitchen in search of some comfort food. 

He didn’t notice the scent of sausage in the air until he was in the kitchen, the sweet aroma of maple syrup matching the singed stack of pancakes set on a plate. Slug looked over his shoulder from the stove, spatula in hand and White Hat’s dress shirt hanging off of his form like a dress. “Morning.”

The mismatched buttons made it hang at an angle off of his shoulders and the slightly burned edges of the pancakes combined into something that was so uniquely human and real that it was one of the most imperfectly perfect moments White Hat had ever been in, a defining moment of his life, long though it had been.

White Hat walked behind Slug, pressing a soft kiss to the side of the paper bag, then rested his chin on Slug’s shoulders. “Good morning, Slug.” He noted the coffee cup nearby, reaching over and snagging it to steal a sip. He nearly gagged at the tar-like liquid; coffee as black as Black Hat’s soul, and as bitter too.

He set it down hurriedly, luxuriating in Slug’s quiet chuckles. He was so glad Slug hadn’t actually left as he had feared. The feeling of this tiny human in his arms was something he was looking forward to getting used to.


End file.
